Databases may store information in Customer Relationship Management (CRM) records such as contacts. Contacts stored in a database may include information such as an address associated with the contact, a phone number, and an e-mail address. Information in the database may be accessed by electronic computing devices via WiFi, 4G data connections, and other wireless communications techniques.